


Kunoichi: Reinstated

by AngelicSakuraBlossom



Series: Kunoichi Kicks Ass [7]
Category: Naruto, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF in training, F/M, Gen, Kinda, Kunoichi verse, Rewrite, kunoichi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSakuraBlossom/pseuds/AngelicSakuraBlossom
Summary: After her team had left, Sakura wasn't sure what to do. But a call from an old friend has given her the ability to go back to a life that she had come to love. Heroes. Masks. Vigilantes. Sakura loved the outside world and everything that came with it. Dreamed of it constantly, and now, there's nothing keeping her in Konoha anymore. So what's to stop her from making that dream a reality?Sakura may get more than she bargained for though when a simple offer turns into a team. Allies that she cares for. Friends that she loves. Family that she would do anything for. But her last team...didn't end well. Even if she feels like she shouldn't, she puts all her hope on this team being different. Better. It's all she can wish for. It's all they can strive to do. So, the team will make the most of the friends they've been given, and the challenges they face along the way. They all will. Serving justice doesn't have an age requirement after all.Rewrite of Kunoichi In The Young Justice League





	1. Offer of a Lifetime

_**Konoha** _

_**June 27th 19:45 ???** _

 

The last thing Sakura expected when she booted up her communicator was for Dick to start yelling at her. “Blossom! You’ll never guess what B just told me!” His smile was so wide it made Sakura think the Joker had something to do with it. He seemed to bounce in place, barely holding still.

“I can’t see your eyes Birdie.” Sakura adjusted her screen, leaning back in her chair. Medical scrolls and text books were scattered about her room. Tsunade had ordered her to do some studying and take notes for their next meeting. She had been halfway through the first text when Dick had called her.

“Oh!” Dick picked up his screen and shuffled about before it was placed on his own desk. He stepped back and waved. “How’s that?”

“That’s good.” Sakura smiled and turned back to her scroll.

“Complains about not seeing me and she doesn’t even look.” Dick scoffed to himself.

Sakura laughed. “Sorry. Tsunade has given me homework and old case files to study.”

“Well fine. I’m gonna change out of my uniform anyway.” Sakura glanced over, watching Dick peel the Robin costume off of his torso. She hummed to herself as she took in the new scars on his torso. There were too many.

Sakura sighed as she thought back on her life. After graduating from the Academy she thought she’d go about her life as a shinobi, be promoted to chunin, marry Sasuke, and live happily ever after! But that never happened. After a disastrous mission in Waves, Kakashi had been given a long term mission. His abilities and skills were needed more elsewhere than they were by three children. So, in order to keep their training going and so they wouldn’t fall behind the other genin, Kakashi had arranged for them to train with an old colleague of his. _Outside_ the village.

Genin generally weren’t allowed to know much about the world outside of their villages. It was too dangerous, too unpredictable, too...enticing.

That was where they met Bruce Wayne. He was the CEO of a major company. A charitable man always wanting to give back more and more to his city. He had adopted a poor orphaned child and given him a place to call home. A life better than he could have imagined. He was, by all accounts, a normal civilian. Kakashi’s old colleague had been an enigma. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had no idea why Kakashi would send them to someone so… _boring_ to train. When they discovered the cave that dwelled beneath his manor; and all the secrets it contained, it made so much more sense.

And that was when they Batman. Caped crusader and defender of Gotham City. That’s who their new teacher was. Robin and Naruto hit it off; they were both energetic pranksters, it was only natural. Batman’s combat style was interesting and new, and drew Sasuke in without question; he had an authority and a command that Sasuke had respected. While they still preferred Konoha, they seemed to thrive.

But Sakura knew the truth. She knew what the Outside was really like. Her parents were obsessed with it. And she had ended up paying the price for that obsession. So she had refused to be swayed by the shiny toys and the charming front that it gave. But, try as she might, the life of a vigilante seemed to come naturally to her. While Sasuke and Naruto grew tired of Gotham and were anxious to return home, Sakura began to thrive. She had found her place. She was finally in front! Naruto and Sasuke were finally forced to watch her back as she took charge, completely in her element.

But…all good things must come to an end. As is the way of a shinobi. Kakashi's mission had ended, and Sakura was forced to say goodbye.

“-ossom! Blossom! Are ya listening?” Sakura blinked out of her thoughts with a jerk. Dick was looking at her in concern. Gone was his uniform, in place was a red Haley’s circus shirt and blue sweatpants.

“Huh?” She chuckled nervously and rested her chin on her hand. “Sorry Birdie, I was spacing out.”

“No kidding.” Dick scoffed playfully. “So! I have some A-mazing news!”

“Share.” She turned back to her scrolls with a smile. “I promise I’m listening this time.”

“We’re going to Hall of Justice!” Dick cheered. “B and the others _finally_ think we’re ready!”

Sakura’s jaw dropped teasingly. “Birdie’s leaving Gotham? And the big Bat is allowing it?”

“Oh ha ha.” Dick rolled his eyes. “But, seriously Blossom, this is…. _awesome_ doesn’t even begin to cover it! The League has treated us like sidekicks for years. Now we’re finally getting the chance to prove ourselves as _real_ heroes.”

“You keep saying ‘we’.” Sakura pointed out. She abandoned her studying once more to give him her attention. “Who else is joining?”

“KF, Aqualad, and Speedy were all approved!” Dick said with a smile. “And you of course!”

“Me?” Sakura looked at him in surprise. “But, I’m not a sidekick.”

“Neither are we. Not anymore.” Dick had a cheeky smile. “But you should totally join us, it would be nice to have you there.”

“As a visitor?” Sakura chewed her lip.

“No! As _Kunoichi_!” Dick huffed. “God, for being the smart one you’re acting as slow as Naruto. B and the League have extended the offer to Kunoichi.”

“I-I dunno Dick.” Sakura shifted in her seat. She had just gotten started with her training with Lady Tsunade. And she told him as much.

“I’m sure you guys could work something out. Please, Blossom! Be a bat again. We really miss you.” Dick pleaded.

Sakura tightened the grip on her pencil. “I don’t know, Kunoichi was such a long time ago. And I’m really getting into some interesting things here. Besides, it’s not like I can just drop everything.” Her parents would never allow it. Not after last time.

“Oh right, I forgot.” Dick sighed. “This affects your team as well.” Sakura’s face fell and she dropped her head to try and hide it. Right…her team.

“Yeah, I doubt Kakashi-sensei would let me go that easily.” Sakura said. She hasn’t even seen Kakashi in months. Not since everything fell apart. “Naruto and Sasuke are getting pretty strong. I have to be keep up with them.” They’re gone. Sasuke betrayed the village for power. Naruto’s out training to get stronger to bring him back. And she’s…here. Staying still and looking for their backs.

As usual.

“They better appreciate you learning how to heal.” Dick said. “I mean, I know Naruto doesn’t really need it, but still! Sasuke could probably use it though.”

“They do.” Naruto had congratulated her before he left. Sasuke had no idea. How could he?

Dick shifted as his phone went off. “Aw crap.”

“What?” She watched Dick groan and rub his face.

“I have to be up for a thing in a couple hours and I haven’t gotten any sleep!” He laid back in his chair dramatically.

“Go to bed, Birdie.” Sakura said with a smile.

Dick righted himself and looked at her through the screen. “One condition. You gotta think about the offer.”

Sakura sighed. “I will.” She wouldn’t.

Dick pumped his fists as if he had won. “Alright! Hall of Justice, July 4th, 2pm! See you there!” He hung up before she could protest.

Sakura stared at the blank screen with a sigh. There was no talking to Dick. He thought he knew her so well! But he didn’t! He didn’t have a clue.

 

* * *

 

_**Konoha** _

_**July 2nd 15:36 ???** _

 

Sakura gasped for breath as she tore her hands away from the squirrel in front of her. She could feel the sweat soaking through her clothes as it made them stick to skin. It was suffocating. The squirrel twitched, chirping quietly. After a moment it stood up, rubbing its paws over its face. It looked up at her, chirping loudly. After a moment it jumped off her podium and ran into the forest.

“Not bad.” Tsunade handed her a towel. Sakura grabbed it, wiping down her face. Mending such tiny bones had been taxing on her focus. She had come so close to making a mistake more times than she would care to admit. “A bit sloppier than usual though.” Lady Tsunade had no such qualms, unfortunately.

“Sorry. I have a lot on my mind.” Sakura said in place of an explanation.

“You can’t afford to have things clouding your mind.” Tsunade scolded. “Your focus should be on your patient, and your patient only. You’re not good enough to multitask yet.”

“Yes ma’am.” Sakura sighed as she walked towards the bench. She almost collapsed on it. It felt so good to sit down and rest her legs.

“Mind telling me what’s going on?” Tsunade crossed her arms, staring down at her student.

“What are you talking about, m’lady?” Sakura asked.

“You’ve got something important on your mind. What is it?” Tsunade demanded.

Sakura sighed. She should have known better than to try and keep things from Tsunade. Even if she wasn’t her teacher, she was still her Hokage. “It’s…about the Outside, ma’am.”

“What about it?”

“Well, you know that Kakashi-sensei sent us there to train a couple years ago, right?” Sakura asked. At Tsunade’s nod she continued. “Well…I’ve been given an offer to return.”

“Must have been some offer.” Tsunade muttered.

“I…I guess.” Sakura sighed. “I just, I really felt like I thrived out there. I had spent such a long time feeling so useless compared to Naruto and Sasuke, but when we were there…” She shook her head. “I don’t know. Everything just felt right. They were the ones lagging behind _me_. And now, they’re gone. And I’m still here.” She bowed her head. “I can never thank you enough for agreeing to train me. It’s an honor. You’re teaching me so much, but a part of me still feels like I’m lacking something.” It ashamed her to admit that. She was a shinobi, loyal to Konoha until the end. She shouldn’t be thinking and yearning for a world that didn’t need her.

Tsunade sat down beside her. Sakura was nervous. What was Tsunade gonna do to her? Here she was talking about how she secretly wanted to go back to the Outside to her _Hokage_ of all people. “I spent some time in the Outside once.” Tsunade finally said. “I was in a really bad place and I just didn’t want to be in the villages anymore. So I left.” Sakura looked up at her Hokage in shock. “I felt at home there. I had made a life, as sloppy as it was. I had convinced myself that I was happy there. But, my heart still cried out for the villages, despite how I didn’t want to return. Eventually I gave in and left everything behind once again. My life in the villages was shit. But I was at peace.”

“M-Ma’am?”

“If you’re thinking about this offer, then maybe you should go.”

“But Lady Tsunade! It could be a permanent thing!” Sakura protested. “I love the villages! I don’t want to leave!”

“But you’re not happy here.”

“You said you weren’t either!”

“Sakura.” Tsunade placed a hand on her shoulder. “You are at a cross road. You need to decide which path you want to take. If you choose to stay here, we’ll continue your training. If you choose to leave, these gates will always be open for you; shinobi or civilian.”

“But if I leave…” Sakura trailed off. She’d be like Naruto and Sasuke.

“Listen to me.” Tsunade tightened her grip and stared deeply in Sakura’s eyes. “You don’t want to compare yourself to them. Their path is not yours. You’re free to take whatever path you want.” She stood up with a sigh. “You’re dismissed for the day. Think it over.”

 

* * *

 

 

_**Konoha** _

_**July 3rd 8:47 ???** _

 

The delicate silk of the fan stretched as Sakura opened it. She stared at it, not really taking in the design as she closed it.

She should stay in Konoha

The fan opened.

But she had always felt so happy in Gotham

_Close_

She was needed in Konoha.

_Open_

She was wanted in Gotham.

_Close_

Sasuke and Naruto were gone. She hasn’t seen Kakashi.

_Open_

Bruce and Dick were in Gotham, ready to open their home for her.

_Close_

Gotham wasn’t her home. Konoha was.

_Open_

_Close_

_Open_

_Close_

With a sigh she looked up, catching her reflection in the mirror. “What should I do?”

“ **How should I know? This is your decision.”**

“You always insist that we’re one, but when it really matters, you back out like a coward.”

“ **What? You want me to hold your hand?”**

“No! Just help me out! This concerns you too!”

 **“It really doesn't, I could care less either way. This is about you.** **What do _you_ want?”**

“I don’t know!” Sakura cried, gripping her head. With a shout she threw the fan. It clattered to the ground, the design on display as it lay open.

 

* * *

 

_**Washington, D.C.** _

_**July 4th 13:52 EDT** _

 

“Are you sure, mi’lady?” Sakura looked up at Tsunade uncertainly.

“The gate is always open.” Tsunade kissed her forehead and handed over a curved domino mask. “Be happy. Make them watch for your back.” Sakura took it. She took a deep breath and placed the mask over her eyes, letting the spirit gum glue it to her skin. Kunoichi accepted the leather jacket that Tsunade handed her. She fidgeted with it before putting it on over her mesh armor and black bustier. She took her fan out of her shorts, opening it for a second before smiling to herself. She looked up at Tsunade with a smile.

“Alright. I’m ready.”

She turned to look at the heroes that were gathered further away. Unaware of their presence.


	2. Independence Day

_**Washington, D.C.** _

_**July 4th 14:00 EDT** _

 

“See! What’d I tell you!” Kid Flash huffed as he and Flash came to halt in front of the others. “Last ones here!”

“Next to last. Kunoichi’s not here yet.” Robin told him.

“She’s actually coming?” Kid Flash asked in shock.

“We haven’t heard from her.” Batman placed a hand on Robin’s shoulder, giving it a brief squeeze.

“She’s going to come!” Robin insisted. “I’m not going in without her.”

“Then you’ll be waiting for a long time.” Speedy said. “If you haven’t heard from her by now, chances are she’s not joining.”

“But…today’s _the day_!” Robin shouted. How could he get them to understand? Sakura loved Kunoichi. She loved being in Gotham. She had to come! She just had to.

“Robin.” Robin looked up at Batman hesitantly. He couldn’t be thinking it too, could he? The caped crusader gave him a small smile and pointed to a tree in the distance. Robin turned to look, his eyes widening under his mask.

“Kunoichi!” His smile threatened to split his face in two.

Kunoichi smiled nervously as she approached them. Tsunade stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder.

“Sorry we’re late. Got a little distracted trying to find something fitting.” Tsunade said. She pulled Kunoichi close, rubbing her arm. Robin launched himself at Kunoichi, hugging her closely.

“I almost thought you weren’t coming.” He whispered.

“Like I would let you do this without me.” Kunoichi rolled her eyes as he pulled back. She punched his arm playfully. “I got busy preparing to leave.”

“Ow!” Robin hissed, rubbing his arm. “You’re stronger.”

“Of course!”

Tsunade smiled proudly. “Taught her everything she knows.” She turned Kunoichi around. “Give ‘em hell.”

“Yes mi’lady.” Kunoichi bowed to Tsunade as her Hokage began to leave.

“Oh yeah.” Tsunade hummed and turned back towards the group. “Batman, I expect reports on my protegee once a week. Konoha’s giving you one of our strongest, don’t waste her talents.” With that she took her leave.

“I knew you’d make it!” Robin laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“I sure didn’t.” Kid Flash groaned as Robin swung his foot to kick his shin. “Ow! What the _f..freak!”_ He caught himself as he glanced up at their mentors.

“You’ll heal.” Speedy said with a smirk.

“Now, is everyone ready?” Green Arrow asked. Kunoichi frowned as she turned towards the swarm of reporters.

“In front of all those cameras and reporters?” Kunoichi grimaced and tried to curl into Robin’s side. She hated reporters. They liked to dig and dig and burrow into tunnels that they had no business being in. They were loud and had no respect. They had shoved their mics into her face more than once demanded questions. To both Kunoichi and Sakura. She didn’t know how Bruce and Dick did it.

“It is a momentous occasion,” Aqualad remarked.

“There’ll by barriers to keep them away.” Batman assured her.

“You scared of a couple cameras?” Speedy asked with a smirk.

“No.” Kunoichi bit back. “They just go against what I stand for and do. And they’re so loud.”

“They can be a bit loud, yes.” Aqualad agreed.

“You’re just here to be neutral, aren’t you?” Speedy muttered. Aqualad gave him a small smirk in response. “I hate all of you.”

“Alright! I think it’s about time to go, don’t you?” Green Arrow said nervously.

“Oh, I think it’s past time.” Speedy said.

 

* * *

 

Kunoichi tried to ignore the bright, popping, flashes of the cameras. And the shouting of the reporters that came with it. None of the Leaguers stopped to answer any questions as they tried to usher the children inside. Kunoichi could hear them getting desperate, wanting an answer about something, _anything_. Some were even question _her_. Who was she? Where did she come from? Which leaguer was she with? Kunoichi kept her head down, trying to block it out. She felt a large hand on her back as Batman tried to silently comfort her, in his own way. It made her smile.

“Oh man! This is so exciting! When was the last time we were all together?” Kid Flash gushed. “And for something like this?”

“Calm down dude.” Robin snickered. “It’s just another building.”

“Sorry.” Kid Flash gave them a nervous smile. “This is my first time at the Hall. Guess it’s a little overwhelming.”

Robin groaned. “You’re _over_ whelmed. Freeze was _under_ whelmed. Can’t anyone ever just be whelmed?”

Kunoichi frowned. “Isn’t that when something’s submerged in water?”

“Wait...really?” Robin looked at her in shock. Kunoichi shrugged and looked up at Batman. Robin followed her lead.

“It means ‘to submerge’.” Batman told them.

“But you submerge something in water.” Kunoichi frowned. “Well, I guess you could submerge something in mud or lava. But still, a type of liquid!”

“Don’t even try Blossom.” Robin sighed. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “English is way too confusing to make sense of. So not whelming.” They both came to a stop as they finally passed the press and entered the building. Giant gold colored statues of the League stood in front of them, showcasing the heroes in all their glory. Kunoichi could feel her jaw drop at the splendor. Sure, the Hokage Mountain was amazing, but there wasn’t near as much detail on their faces as there was on these statues. It was…

“Overwhelming, right?” Kid Flash asked with a smirk. Kunoichi snapped her mouth shut. Her and Robin both turned to each other with looks of contempt. They both swung their fists out to hit Kid Flash but he sped away, laughing as he did so.

“Come back here KF!” Robin said with a laugh.

“But if I do that, you and pinky will hit me!”

“Stop calling me that!” Kunoichi shouted. She stomped her foot in anger. Small cracks spider-webbed out from under her, cracking the marble flooring. “Oops.”

“Impressive.” Speedy muttered.

“Lady Tsunade was not kidding about your training.” Robin said. Kid Flash ran back to them, whistling when he saw the crack.

“It is an honor to finally see you all here.” The three crowded around the crack, as if that would hide it from Martian Manhunter. They put on large smiles, trying to look the part of total innocence. Judging by the Martian’s quick look to the floor, they did a very poor job. “Please, follow us for your official tour.”

“Smooth you three, very smooth.” Speedy snorted. The three glared at him before following Martian Manhunter.

 

* * *

 

“Thanks to your new clearance you have now been given access to everything in this building that your mentors have access to. Which would include, our library.” The door slid open, revealing an impressive library. Shelves were stocked with thousands of books reaching up towards the viewing gallery. There were a few tourists already looking down at them. “Please, make yourselves at home.” Robin and Kid Flash jumped into plush chairs, high-fiving each other. Speedy and Aqualad joined them, standing close by. Kunoichi held out a hand and let her fingers ripple against the bindings as she walked towards them

“You gonna sit, Blossom?” Robin asked. Kunoichi hummed lightly, watching her fingers.

“I think we lost her.” Aqualad said with a small smile.

“Not surprised.” Robin leaned over the back of his chair, watching her. “Come on Blossom, you can ogle later. Full access, remember?”

“You know, people are gonna start thinking that’s my name if you keep calling me that.” Kunoichi said with a small smile. She took a book out, looking the title over. With a small shrug she placed the book back, walking over to the teens. She smiled down at Robin, flopping in his lap. Robin grunted as she laid across him.

“Yeah, and they’re gonna get more ideas if you do this in front of cameras.” He smirked and gestured to the tourists eagerly snapping pics. Kunoichi smiled up at them, giving them a small wave.

“You know, I always thought you two were kinda cute.” Kid Flash teased.

“Was this before, or after you hit on her?” Robin muttered. “Took one look and you were in love.”

“Speed is not always a good thing, you know.” Speedy laughed. Kid Flash’s face turned bright red.

Batman cleared his throat, grabbing their attention. “The senior members are going to be having a debrief over the attacks today. Stay here and familiarize yourselves with the Hall. We won’t be long.”

“What? That’s it?” Speedy demanded. “I thought you were giving us access inside.”

“These things must be taken delicately,” Aquaman said firmly. “This is the first of several steps to intergrate you five into the League.”

“Really? Cause I feel like a freaking fish right now!” He gestured up towards the window angrily.

“Roy, you need to be a little patient. Like he said, this ts the first of several steps.” Green Arrow said.

“Patience? What I need is respect!” Speedy growled. He turned to the others. “Aren’t you guys tired of them treating us like we’re... _sidekicks_!? They’re treating us like we’re nothing but kids!”

“Roy...we _are_ kids.” Kunoichi said seriously.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Speedy huffed. “Today was supposed to be _the_ day! But they’re still treating us like this.”

“Like we’re newbies who don’t know how to work with the league as a whole?” Kunoichi couldn’t understand where his frustration was coming from. This was the system that was employed in the villages. You needed to work your way up to Jonin, gaining more and more privileges as you did so.

“Like we don’t deserve to know the truth!” Speedy shouted. Silence fell over the library as everyone stared at Speedy in shock. “You really didn’t know, did you?”

“Knew what?” Kid Flash asked.

“This! The Hall! It’s a fake!” Speedy shouted. “The real HQ is a satellite called the Watchtower! It orbits Earth! This is just to placate the tourists!” The teens looked at him in shock. Almost as one they turned towards their mentors, silently demanding answers.

“Oliver.” Batman growled at Green Arrow. The archer winced.

“I know, I know. I just, I thought we could make an exception. I mean, they were gonna find out soon.” At Batman’s continuous glare he shrank back, muttering a quiet, “or not...”

“Look, son, you are not helping your case,” Aquaman said. He reached out for Speedy, only to have his hand slapped away. Aqualad tensed at the action, ready to leap forward to defend his king.

“Don’t talk to me like I’m your son!” Speedy hissed. “I’m not even his! I thought I was his partner, but I guess I’m not even that!” He took his hat off and shoved it into Green Arrow’s chest. “Find yourself a new _sidekick_. I’m done.” With that, he stormed out.

“Did Roy just quit?” Robin asked in disbelief. Anything else was cut off as the monitor sprang to life.

“Superman to Justice League! There’s been an explosion at Project Cadmus. The building is currently on fire.”

Batman narrowed his eyes. “I’ve always had my suspicions about Cadmus, this could be a good opportunity to-”

“Zatara to Justice League!” The image on the monitor split in two as Zatara appeared as well. “The sorcerer Warten has acquired the Amulet of Atten and is currently trying to use it to block out the sun!”

“Superman?”

Superman sighed. “The fire department has it under control. Should be out out in the next twenty minutes or so.”

“Cadmus can wait then.” Batman sent out a message to all the Leaguers. He turned towards the teens. “Stay put. We’ll be back soon.”

“Wait, we can’t come?” Kid Flash asked in shock.

“Why not?” Robin demanded.

“This is a League mission, you’re not sufficiently trained to handle it.” Aquaman said.

“Since when?” Kid Flash demanded. He gestured wildly to the flashy costumes they all wore. “The only one that I’d buy not being trained for this is Kunoichi! But she was raised in a freaking ninja village!” He ignored the heated look Kunoichi sent him.

“He means you’re not trained for _this_ team.” Flash told him. “Don’t worry kiddo, there’ll be other missions. You’ll get your time.”

“For now, _stay. Put_.” Batman sent a heated glare at Robin and Kunoichi. Without another word the Leaguers left in the Zeta-tube.

“I can’t believe this!” Kid Flash growled, throwing his arms out in anger. “When we’re ready? How are we ever gonna be ready when they keep treating up like this!”

Kunoichi still wasn’t following. “Wait, so we’re mad at the League for hiding secrets?”

“Different country, Blossom.” Robin said with a sigh.

“Different customs, I know!” Kunoichi moved, sliding herself between Robin’s legs. She twisted around, looking at him. “Is it really that surprising though?” She looked at Aqualad and Kid Flash.

“They’re supposed to trust us, Blossom.” Robin told her.

“I thought my king trusted me.” Aqualad turned away from them, trying to absorb everything.

“Turns out they didn’t trust any of us!” Kid Flash grumbled.

“Ollie trusted Roy.” At that they looked at Robin. “Bats trusted me enough to ask Kunoichi to join, but he never once told me about the Watchtower. We’re family. How could he…?”

Kunoichi gently grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. “Batman built his life on secrets, Birdie. As have I. The less people that know about the Watchtower, the better. If one of us were to be compromised that could put the entire league in danger.”

“So now he doesn’t trust us to take care of ourselves?” Robin narrowed his eyes.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

Robin huffed and jerked his head out of her hands. He crossed his arms, glaring off to the side. Kunoichi slid out of the seat, standing up. “You’re wishing you left with Speedy, aren’t you?”

“If they can’t trust us with the basics, then why did we stay?” Robin asked her. “Batman gave you guys hell for keeping secrets from us. And here he is, doing the same.”

Kunoichi shrunk in on herself. “Our secrets aren’t the same.” She leaned against the table. She could feel her head pounding. She was itching, _screaming_ to get out and put them in their place. There was nothing wrong with a few secrets here and there. She should know!

“What is….Project Cadmus?” Aqualad finally asked.

“If I remember my myths right, Cadmus was a prince who slew a dragon.” Kunoichi said. Her eyebrows furrowed as she struggled to remember the story. “He took the teeth and planted them in the ground. From the teeth grew an army of men. The men began to fight to the death until only five of them remained. Cadmus chose those five men and formed the city of Thebes with them.”

“That’s definitely not the Cadmus we’re looking for.” Robin pushed himself out of his chair. He walked over to the computer, typing away.

_Access Denied_

“This computer obviously doesn’t know who it’s talking too.” Robin smirked and began typing at a faster pace. Screens popped up on the monitor, disappearing just as quickly.

“I knew you were good at hacking, but this is insane,” Kid Flash muttered.

Kunoichi tilted her head. “Wait…is this…?”

“The same system as the Batcave?” Robin finished with a smirk. “Yep.”

_Access Granted_

“Or course it is.” Robin smirked. “Let’s see…Here we are! Project Cadmus is a genetics lab located in DC.” He frowned as he scrolled through the file on Cadmus. The file was blank. “That can’t be it. there’s gotta be more to it if B is suspicious.”

“The fact that we know so little _is_ suspicious.” Kunoichi said pointedly. “Maybe we should look into it.”

“Wait, is Blossom actually suggesting we go rogue?” Robin teased her.

“It would be poetic justice,” Aqualad said.

“I mean, they’re all about that!” Kid Flash smirked.

Aqualad sighed. “But they have instructed us to stay put.”

“Yeah, for the thing with the sun,” Kunoichi pointed out. “They didn’t say anything about Cadmus.”

“Please tell me we’re doing this?” Kid Flash asked. A wide smile was on his face.

“We’re in if you are.” Robin and Kunoichi turned towards Aqualad. Kid Flash was vibrating in place.

“Just like that? We’re a team with a mission?” Aqualad asked them.

“We didn’t come for some kind of play-date.” Robin said. Kunoichi and Kid Flash were nodding eagerly.

Aqualad was silent as he thought it over. He sighed and turned towards the monitor. “Robin, what’s the address of Project Cadmus?”


	3. Freedom Fighters

Cadmus was…creepy. A quick glance around showed that it seemed to have a standard office layout. Cubicles and offices with computers and filing cabinets set up. On occasion there would be a larger room with more equipment, but Kunoichi figured most of the labs were on a different floor. The whole building was dark, the smell of smoke and fire still lingering as the firefighters finished up their job. It gave her the creeps. She stood by Robin, watching as hacked into the computers. Kid Flash was on the other side of the office, going through the paper files.

“Thanks for the help.” Aqualad huffed as he walked up to them. He didn’t seem happy that they had left him to help the civilians.

Robin brushed him off. “We knew you could handle it. Besides, we got work to do. Poetic Justice, remember.”

“This place gives me the creeps.” Kunoichi shifted against the table, trying to shake her nerves. She was beginning to realize how long it had been since she last wore her mask. “Nothing like this in the villages.” If Orochimaru had access to this type of equipment; a shiver ran down her spine as she forced the thought out of her mind. She looked up as she heard a soft dinging noise.

“Guys!” Aqualad hissed. “There was something on the elevator.”

Kid Flash dashed over to him. “How? The security system should have shut it down.” Kunoichi and Robin pushed past them , running up to the elevator. On the surface, it seemed normal, but Kunoichi could tell there was something off with it.

“Rob, this isn’t a normal elevator, is it?” she asked.

“No, no it’s not.” He pulled up the holoscreen on his gauntlet, scanning it. “Silver Slip Express elevator. It’s high-speed.”

“For a 2-story building?” Kunoichi raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t belong.”

“Neither does what I saw.” Aqualad stepped forward. He gripped the edges of the elevator doors, shoving them open. The four of them looked down, watching the elevator shaft descend into darkness.

“That’s a lot more than 2 floors.” Kunoichi muttered.

“Guess that’s why they need an express elevator.” Robin took out his grappling hook. He attached it to the roof of the shaft, testing it’s weight. “Going down!” With a cackle he jumped down the shaft, the cord whirring as it unwound. Aqaulad and Kid Flash jumped onto the line, lowering themselves with Robin. Kunoichi ran along the walls, relishing the chance to use her chakra.

 

* * *

 

Even more reasons to think Cadmus was creepy-

Exhibit A: There were these giant creatures strolling around the underground levels. They were huge, with gorilla like features and stances, but had the tusks and back hooves of an elephant. At first it seemed like they were on patrol, but they didn’t even glance at the teens when Kid Flash darted into their path. Actually it did. But that just brought Kunoichi to-

Exhibit B: Smaller, creatures were riding on top of them. They were silver in color, with deep red eyes. As soon as one of the larger beasts stepped out of line, the smaller one breathed on it. The eyes of the larger creature glassed over and it turned forward again, as if in a trance. The smaller one stared at them though. It’s eyes unblinking as it’s horns flashed red.

If they hadn’t been riding such huge creatures, and she had seen them under different circumstances, Kunoichi might have called them cute.

“Noooo, nothing odd going on here.” Kaldur muttered sarcastically.

“What are those things?” Kunoichi whispered.

“Don’t know, but we should steer clear of them.” Robin said.

“No kidding, I was almost a speedster pancake.” Kid Flash grumbled.

“Well maybe if you didn’t charge ahead without thinking, that could have been avoided.” Kunoichi told him.

“Geez, sorry _mom_.” Kunoichi growled lowly, glaring at him.

“Let’s just keep moving.” Aqualad ordered.

 

* * *

 

The teens looked in shock as another set of doors laid the contents of its room bear.

Exhibit C: The room was filled with several stories of electric, bug-like creatures. They had wings that had probably never moved since their creation. And giant glowing bulbs coming out of their back. Electricity sparked inside the containment pods.

“This is why the world can’t see the real Cadmus,” Kid Flash said in awe. He walked up to one of the pods. “It hides the size of the facility by generating it’s own power with these…creatures.”

“Thus keeping it off the grid.” Kunoichi finished.

“Even the name is a clue.” Aqualad realized. “Kunoichi said it earlier: the Cadmus of myth created new life by planting the teeth of a dragon. This Cadmus does the same.”

“Poor things.” Kunoichi hummed, looking at them sadly. “This is all they’ve ever done. This is all they’ll ever know.”

“Now let’s find out why.” Robin walked over to a computer, hooking up his gauntlets. “Whoa!”

“What?” Kid Flash rushed over to him, looking at the holo-screen in shock.

“The lab calls them Geno-morphs. But check out the stats these things have. Super-strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are bred to be living weapons.”

“They’re creating an army.”

“But…for who? And why?” Kunoichi turned towards the others.

“Hold on, there’s something else.” Robin grit his teeth as he tapped at the screen. “Project Kr, seems like it’s pretty important.” He huffed as his computer beeped at him. “Triple encryption, I need another computer with higher-”

“Freeze!” the teens froze in fear. Slowly they turned it on, their eyes landing on an armored and masked figure. He was surrounded by several Genomorph creatures, a smaller one perched on his shoulders. But what shocked them was that they recognized him. And he had recognized them.

“Wait, Robin? Kid Flash? Aqualad? Kunoichi? What are you all doing down here?”

“Hey he managed to get your name right.” Kunoichi chuckled lightly.

“Yours too. Can’t believe he even recognized you.” Kid Flash bit back. Despite the spite in his voice, the smile gave away his teasing tone.

Aqualad held out a hand to silence them. He turned towards the man. “I know you. Gaurdian, correct? You’re a hero, like us.”

“I do my best.” Guardian said, giving the a shrug.

“Why are you here, of all places?” Kunoichi asked him.

“Guy’s gotta make a living. I’m head of security.” He placed his hands on his hip, and gave them all a glare. “And you four are trespassing. But I’m sure we can call the Justice League and get this all figured out and squared away.”

“Alright, then we’ll just tell them all about how you’re down here helping Cadmus breed living weapons!” Kid Flash said.

“Living weapons? What are you-?” Guardian grunted and brought a hand to his head in pain. The genomorph on his head turned towards him, his small horns glowing red. “What am I-?” He groaned again, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to make sense of everything going on in his brain. Kunoichi pulled out two kunai, narrowing her eyes at the creature.

“Get ready.” She muttered, sliding into a fighting stance.

“Take them down!” Guardian suddenly shouted, leveling them down with a venomous look. “Don’t show any mercy!”

Robin threw down a smoke bomb as the larger genomorphs lunged forward. Kunoichi flipped back, kicking one in the face. Another one lunged for her, claws brandished. She brought up a kunai, blocking the strikes. The blade was knocked out of her hand as it gave a roar, swinging it’s arms again. Kunoichi ducked low and drug her remaining blade through its stomach. Thick, dark liquid oozed out of its torso as it let out a loud screech. A strange feeling settled in her stomach as she realized it was probably dying. The concept was nothing new to her. She had seen it firsthand, and had even taken life, but something struck her as odd as the thing screamed. Kunoichi shook the thoughts out of her head and it away, knocking it into another.

The smoke began to clear and she saw Aqualad knock Guardian. The genomorph on his shoulder skid across the floor. Kunoichi rushed forward, a kunai in her hand. A thousand thoughts rushed through her head as she watched the small horns turn red.

‘ _Take me. Take me Take me-!’_ It gave out a small screech as the horns dimmed. Making her decision Kunoichi grabbed it with her empty hand.

“Let’s go! Robin went this way!” She shouted at her friends. He and Kid Flash ran after her as they ran after Robin.

“Way to be a team player, Rob!” Kid Flash hissed as the elevator doors slid opened.

“You guys didn’t follow?” They ran into elevator, jamming the close button as Kunoichi and Aqualad slid in at the last second. There were several thuds as the pursuing genomorphs slammed into the doors.

“You brought one of those things?” Robin asked, looking at the small creature hanging in Kunoichi’s grip. It gave no movement or struggle, as if it were content to be there with them.

“I think it’s a telepathic one.” At the looks her teammates gave her she became sheepish. “I know! I know! But I think it was controlling Guardian! We couldn’t just leave him to be mind controlled like that!”

“Why not just kill it then?” Kid Flash asked in disbelief. “I saw you kill the others!” Kunoichi looked down at it with a frown. It looked up at her and gave a small mewl.

“I think the poor thing is scared. It doesn’t want to be here.” Kunoichi said simply. She rubbed her thumb against its chin. The genomorph purred lightly, giving her a small cry of content. It wiggled in her grip, crawling up her arms and perching itself on her shoulders. It rubbed against her cheeks, the purrs growing louder.

“Don’t you think that’s dangerous?” Kid Flash shouted at her.

“Kunoichi’s practically immune to telepathic influences.” Robin said. “She’s thrown Martian Manhunter out of her mind before. It may take a second, but nothing can penetrate her mind.”

“Wait, really?” Kid Flash looked at her in shock. Kunoichi nodded, scratching the Genomorph’s chin. The elevator came to a halt, the doors opening to strange hallways.

“This looks like the inside of a throat.” Kunoichi muttered.

Kid Flash turned to glare at Robin. “Dude, where did you take us? We were supposed to get out!”

“Project Kr is on sub-level 52! We had to go down!” Robin sighed.

“You should have told us.” Aqualad said. Robin shrugged and ran into the hallway. Without a word Kunoichi followed after him.

“Well, we are already here.” Kid Flash said with a sigh. Aqualad groaned and followed after him.

“Go to Cadmus they said. We’ll prove ourselves, they said.” He muttered under his breath. “A mistake, that’s what this was.” He caught up to them, crouching beside them as they looked around. “Which way?”

“No idea.” Robin confessed. He blinked and turned towards Kunoichi. “Does the little guy know?”

“Halt!” The four teens turned towards a large creature. It looked similar to the smaller one on Kunoichi’s shoulder. It stood on it’s hind legs. His horns were larger, glowing bright red as canisters floated in the air. It swung its arm, the canisters following its direction. They were stopped mid air, sailing back towards him. It ducked out of the way as the canister exploded upon impact with the wall.

The genomorph on Kunoichi’s shoulder chirped as it lowered it’s hand.

“Good boy.” Kunoichi praised, scratching it’s chin. The Genomorph raised it’s arm, picking up more canisters. It threw them, giving them the distraction they needed. They teens ran down the empty hallway.

As they rounded the corner they saw what they were after. Giant mechanical doors labeled ‘Project Kr’. And the doors were _closing_. They could hear the roars of the creatures chasing after them, as well as Guardian’s shouts for them to halt.

Kid Flash surged forward, eager to stop the doors from closing. In doing so, he collided with a female scientist that had been exiting Project Kr. He looked around, spotting a container. He raced to it, grunting as he almost dropped it. He pushed it between the doors, jamming it open.

“Hurry!” At Kid Flash’s shout, they pushed themselves, jumping through the doors. Aqualad turned, kicking the canister out of the way.

“Alright, I disabled the door, we’re safe.” Robin announced, pulling his gauntlet away from the computer.

“We’re trapped.” Aqualad corrected.

“I don’t like this.” Kunoichi sighed, crossing her arms. “I don’t like being cornered like this.” The Genomorph on her shoulder purred, it’s horns glowing red. A sense of calm washed over her. After a moment thought the Genomorph cried out in pain as Kunoichi’s mind pushed against its, throwing it out. “Sorry little guy.” She stroked it’s head.

“I think it likes you.” Robin said with a smile.

“I like him.” Kunoichi hummed. “He’s kinda cute.”

“Hey guys!” Kid Flash called. His voice was shaking and he never took his eyes off of the pod in the center of the room. “You’re gonna wanna see this.” The three walked over to him as Kid Flash pressed a button to illuminate the pod. They froze in collective shock as they took in the human figure suspended in the pod. The suit he was wearing was blindingly white, but they could make out the red edges of a familiar symbol. Superman’s ‘S’. And the person in the pod bore a striking resemblance to the man.

Kid Flash stepped forward in awe as he took in the name on the glass. “Big ‘K’, little ‘r’. That’s the atomic symbol for Krypton. Did they make a clone?”

“Robin. Hack.”

At Aqauald’s order Robin turned towards the computer, connecting it to his gauntlet. “Okay, let’s see here. Project Kr, designated as ‘Superboy’. Clone force grown in _sixteen_ _weeks_! He was created by DNA acquired from Superman.”

“Stolen is more like it.” Aqualad bit out.

“Yeah, there’s no way the big guy knows about this!” Kid Flash said.

“What about the little guys above him?” Kunoichi pointed at the creatures that were identical to the ones on her shoulder.

“They’re called G-Gnomes. they’re force feeding an education into him 24/7.” Robin told them.

“And what does that consist of?” Kid Flash asked. “Cause there’s no way they’re just teaching him about math and history.”

“They’re turning Superman’s...son into a slave.” Kunoichi frowned.

“We need to contact the league. Now.” Aqualad said. The attempts they made were only met with static.

“No signal.”

“We’re in this too deep.” Kid Flash said. He looked around and snorted. “Literally.”

 

* * *

 

Dr. Desmond panted as he came up to Project Kr. The Genomorphs were scattered out, their tails twitching, as if they were on edge. Guardian stood over a scientist as she tried to work the wiring of the door.

“They’re still in there with the weapon?” Desmond shouted in disbelief.

“We’re trying to get the door open now.” Guardian assured him. Desmond turned to Dubilexx.

“Use your powers! Force the damn thing open!”

“I have tried, to no avail.” the G-Goblin replied. Desmond gave a shout of frustration.

“Get some G-Trolls down here! We’ll break the doors if we have to!”

“They’re already on their way.”

Desmond huffed and gave Guardian a serious look. “You realize that we can’t allow them to leave, right? They’ve seen too much.”

“Sir, with all due respect, these aren’t just run of the mill rebellious kids.” Guardian told him. “These are the children of the Justice League. If we do anything to them, there will be consequences.”

“I’d rather deal with the League than the Board of Directors.” Desmond said solemnly. He looked to Guardian’s shoulder and frowned. “Where is your G-Gnome?”

Guardian sighed and glanced away. “There was a fight and it got lost. I believe the kids have it.”

“They do indeed.” Dubilexx confirmed. “I believe it has taken a liking to the girl.”

“Fantastic!” Desmond scoffed. He thought for a moment, placing a hand on his own G-Gnome. “Send a message to the G-Gnomes in Kr. And contact Guardian’s G-Gnome.”

 

* * *

 

“This is so wrong.” Kid Flash said, turning away from Superboy.

“We can’t just leave him here.” Robin agreed.

“Set him free.” Aqualad ordered.

“Wait.” Kunoichi held up a hand. Robin paused and turned to look at her. Kunoichi narrowed her eyes as she observed the G-Gnomes in the pod. Their horns were glowing red. “They’re telling him something.”

“Yours is doing something too.” Robin pointed at the G-Gnome on her shoulder, the horns the same red color.

“What’s going on little guy?” Kunoichi asked, petting its head. The G-Gnome whined, shaking it’s head as it curled into her hand. Sakura grunted as she felt a force invade her mind. She gripped her head, trying to shake it off.

‘ _Attack them. Turn on your friends, show no mercy!’_

“ **Get out!”**

“Blossom? What’s wrong?” Robin ran over to her, gripping her shoulders. The G-Gnome let out a small screech as it jumped off her shoulders, gripping its own head

‘ _Free him! Save him! Help us!’’_

“ **I said get out!”**

Sakura sighed in relief as the pressure in her head melted away. She turned towards the G-Gnome.

“It’s as controlled as Superboy is.” She said in awe. “It begged for help. It sounded like it was in a lot of pain. And there was another voice telling me to attack you.” She gave the G-Gnome a hard look before turning back to Superboy. “Release him. We have to free them.”

“Alright, I’m on it.” The teens watched with baited breath as the glass walls on the pod were pulled back. Superboy’s hand twitched, his fingers curling into a fist. He moved as if the feeling was foreign to him, never been done before. His eyes snapped open, taking in the teenagers around him. Without warning he surged forward, tackling Aqualad. His fists slammed into Aqualad’s face as he began punching him relentlessly.

Robin and Kid Flash ran forward, grabbing his arms.

“Calm down!”

“We’re on your side Supey!” Superboy shouted and pulled his arm out of Kid Flash’s hold. He swung his fist back, sending Kid Flash crashing through some equipment.

“I really don’t wanna do this! But you’re not giving me an option!” Robin grunted. He released a smoke bomb in Superboy’s face. The clone pushed him away, coughing as a putrid smell entered his lungs. Kunoichi tackled him, her hands glowing blue. She swung her fists, but Superboy easily caught them. Kunoichi narrowed her eyes and pulled him down, bringing her knee up. Superboy grunted as her knee collided with his jaw. With a roar he swung her around, slamming her onto the floor before releasing her.

Robin growled as he took something out of his belt. “That’s it!” He shot his taser Superboy, but the electricity didn’t even phase him. He grabbed onto the cords, pulling Robin closer. He gripped him by the throat and slammed his body into the ground. He stomped on Robin’s chest, increasing pressure.

“Get…off…” Robin grunted as he tried to push Superboy off.

“That’s enough!” Aqualad shouted. He brought down his water bearers, slamming a watery hammer into the clone. He helped Robin up only to have the young boy collapse onto his back.

Aqualad stood up, leveling a glare at Superboy. “We are trying to help you.”

Superboy said nothing as he leaped at Aqualad. They slammed into the wall, Superboy never letting up on his assault. Aqualad managed to wrestle around him, and place him in a Nelson hold. The marks on his arm lit up as electricity crackled around them. Superboy bit his tongue and jumped in the air, slamming Aqualad into the ceiling. The Atlantean did not let up his hold. Superboy repeated this, again and again, until Aqualad finally released him, falling to the ground.

 

* * *

 

A smile grew on Desmond’s face as the busted doors were ripped open. Superboy stalked out of the room, his eyes blank. Desmond strolled past him, taking in the prone figures laying on the floor.

“Atta boy.”


End file.
